clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Diva Pookies
Diva Pookies are mean, sassy, over the top pookies who think they are better than everyone else. Sometimes they are sly with their ways and like nothing more than tormenting and tricking people into picking them then betraying them or abusing them. They abuse non-members and non-rare pookies, and are very picky with the family they want and believe they deserve. and sometimes that might blame the other sisters or bothers for stuff they did. Rarely, diva pookies are nice. Common Sayings These are some common sayings that diva pookies say: *"is cutest pookie in CP" *"is best pookie in CP" *"is rarest pookie in CP" *"is youngest pookie in CP" *"pats floor demanding attention" *"chews on expensive boa" *"woo mot rare" *"woo mot cute" *"woo neva gonna get picked because woo mot rare" *"is cutest wittle diva!" *"is muffin moo!" *"wants rich, rare, and pretty mumu!" *"woo mot gonna win!" (usually at a Pookie Contest or other similar events) *"gates kitties!" *"loves uppies! *"is cutie and always gets picked" *"is cutest and is always picked" *"mwe/I don't want duh duh/biggy bro/middle bro/broder/kitty/non member mumu!" * "it wasn't mwe, it was (name of other pookie that they are blaming)!" * "does not want to share stuffie collection!" * "is the pookie of the year!" * "ignores awh glee pookie" * "giggles (insert berry) bubbles/gummy bears/hearts!" (Normal pookies often say this as well however) * "is going to win!" (usually at a Pookie Contest or other similar events) * "wugz future wista/mumu/uppie!" * "mo way!" * "dirt prettier than woo!" * "ewwie!" * hwas more things then anything * is ywongest in cp * is pwetty pwincess Divas With Wistas/Broders And Mumus/Duh Duhs Divas usually like to stay alone. If a non-member pookie asks to be a wista/broder they most likely will say "MO/Go away, woo awh glee (ugly)!" Many divas don't like non-members. When divas need a mumu/duh duh, they like mumus with boas and diva sunglasses. They will shout "MO!" at the others instead of saying "Mo bank woo missy moo!" at anyone else. Divas rarely have wistas or broders. If they do, the wista/broder is commonly also a diva. Sometimes, mumus want divas. They'll come in the Pet Shop saying something like: "Wants diva who cries when is not held!" or "Wants diva that is not a non member! Divas can be a MELD, who can publicly humiliate their fam fam. They are bullies and need to be reported to a Pookie Protector immediately! As many of these pookies are MELDS they do not get picked enough. Divas are rude and only like rich mumus. They hate non-member mumus, non rare mumus, and any kind of duh duh. Any mumu not wearing items they prefer is rejected, no matter how nice or rich they are. Often they are kiss ups and are secretly mean to their siblings. How Divas Act Divas are rude and pushy. They like to annoy other pookies and bully them. mumus/duh duhs sometimes get annoyed with divas and put them in time out if they are bad. If a diva gets picked, goes to her mumu's/duh duh's igloo, and sees a wista or broder, she will often yell: "Stwanger danger, mo wista/broder!" and "Get them out nwow!" The mumu/duh duh usually says "That's wista/broder". Some of the time, if the diva doesn't want a broder or wista, they will throw fits and bully the other pookie. The diva might be kicked out, or, sometimes, mumus/duh duhs who like divas will kick the other pookie out, which is very unfair.'' ''Divas who are out in a pookie contest will usually make a big fuss and refuse to leave. They could sit on someones chair, causing them to leave. They might throw snowballs at the mumu or turn into a uppie/dragon/monster/other creature and eat or "skill" the other pookies and the host. *"skill" means kill on club penguin since kill doesn't go though the chat filters. {Club Penguin bans you for saying kill} *Divas are sometimes on CPPSes and sometimes on real CP Rare Divas Rare divas are Divas who have very rare clothing and act like little angels in the Pet Shop, but when they are at home, they are spoiled brats. Girl rare divas usually wear very rare clothing, sometimes new clothes too. Trivia *Divas are selfish. They want everything to be about them and always want to be the youngest (see Pookie Ages). *There are diva protests, but those are less common than pookie protests, as pookie haters almost always think that all pookies are divas. *As mentioned above, many people are pookie haters because they think every pookie is a diva. *Some divas are pookie haters in disguise as they are selfish and they hate other pookies. *The name "Diva Pookie" may be a reference to the singer called "Diva" and as male "Divo" pookies, but boy divas are rarely called that. *Diva pookies are mostly sexist (they want mumus and not duh duhs), which definitely frowned on in real life. * Sometimes non diva pookies are gender discriminative, too. * Some divas act nice at the Pet Shop at first when somebody adopts them, then they act mean, bad, and rude. * Divas are evil. They always want to be the youngest even if there is a newborn. Divas say "Is youngest" even if there is a newborn, and if the newborn objects. * Some of them work for the PHD (Pookie Hater Defense), as seen here. Category:Pookies Category:Dangers Category:Somewhat common Category:Penguins